


Keep the Night

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [22]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: If she draw out the night and have the sun never rise she would.





	Keep the Night

**Author's Note:**

> AU werewolf Annie/Starlight

Blood red flowers touched by moonlight tremble in the wind. A charcoal furred figure sniffs the air with amber eyes glowing in the dark. The smell of dirt, aftershave and chocolate travel in the wind.

A howl escapes the creature lips as it prowls through long, wet grass. The autumn night chilly breeze caressing it's shaggy, black fur. At this moment, it feels whole and serene, and would give anything to keep the night going.


End file.
